Down the Broken Road
by lookxitsxxari
Summary: Azriel was the kind of girl that always got herself into trouble, but this time she went to far and got herself into something she could'nt get out of. Then Captain Jack Sparrow, comes and rescues her, which gets them both in more trouble than ever...
1. Bargaining for Treasure

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I do own Azriel... which is better than nothing

_Tortuga, the Black Pearl has just docked there and Jack is wondering around near the front of the ship, deep in thought for a minute._

"GIBBS!" yelled the captain of the famous pirate ship of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow.

"Aye Cap' in, what'll it be?"

"Watch the ship I'm going ashore, and could use a good drink, savvy?" Gibbs understood what he meant and also realized he would most likely have to watch the ship that night to knowing Jack would be busy with more than just rum.



Captain Jack Sparrow wondered into one of his favorite bars and was happy to see the nightlife had already started and was especially happy to see that it looked even more entertaining than the last time he was there. He went and got a bottle of rum that would be the first of many that night. As he sat there drinking his rum with about five or six whores swarming around him looking for a job, he brushed them off because he had become interested in a certain fight that was going on that night. Now obviously this is Tortuga and there are always fights going on, but the person in the middle of this one who was getting beat the most was a girl, which wasn't very common. "'Ay mate what can u tell me 'bout that young lass over there" while he pointed to the fight

"Well I can't say to much being as this is only the second time I've seen her 'ere, but I can tell ye that the first time she was here the lass had gotten her a fight, but not as violent as this one, all she left with be a bloody nose n and black eye, 'tis a fine view though, just got in the wrong business, least that's what I think." By that time Jack had gotten up to go watch the fight from closer, the girl, who looked to be about 18 or 19, had only managed to hurt two of the ten guys attacking her so she was getting pretty badly injured and right as Jack walked over she had gone limp and passed out. One of the guys caught her and started to walk away carrying her out, but by this time Jack was to overcome by curiosity and did feel kind of bad letting them walk off with such a helpless girl so he walked up to them and tried to barter her from them. "Seems like she be a fine young lass, 'ow much ye want for 'er?"

"Well if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow, ha, you think you can just get such a fine prize just like that, well think again." Jack let out a moan,

"Fine, 'ow much do you want for her, I can pay a pretty penny for her, after all I am the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow" he said this with a wry smile.

"If ye want her, it'll be more than a penny, somewhere around 15 gold coins." He said as he held out his hand. Jack wondered if his curiosity was worth that much decided it was at the moment and handed the guy the 15 coins after collected his own prize.



Author's Note: Sorry the first Chapter was kind of short but that will change as I get more into it! Please Review and tell me what you think even if you don't like it. It's my first fanfic so I hope you like it, more will be coming soon!


	2. Tears and Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I do own Azriel and any of the other characters that you don't recognize from the movies.**

**Thanks so much to NiniGrl for being my first reviewer! Please other people review though, so I know people are reading it. It would be much appreciated! **

As Jack walked back to the _Black Pearl _carrying the mysterious girl he realized how beat up and bruised she really was, and decided to quicken his pace. A lot of people stared at him, but it was a funny sight, watching him half run down the streets of Tortuga carrying an unconscious bloody girl and on top of all that he was just about drunk. When he thought about all of that he smiled to himself, but quickly went on his way...

Back at the Pearl, Jack quickly went past all of his crewmembers to get the girl to his cabin to see if he could help her. "GIBBS, GET IN HERE NOW!" Jack yelled, very loud and frantic, because the girl was turning even paler than before. As Gibbs walked in and saw the pale girl lying on the bed and then saw Jacks horrified look, he realized something was really wrong.

"What the 'eck 'appened here!" Gibbs said looking worried, "Jack what did ye do to the poor girl!"

"I didn't do anything to her, she was like this when I got 'er and brought her here." Jack said frustrated with himself and Gibbs, "Just tell me what we need to do to help 'er."

"Go get a wet rag, a clean pair of clothes, and something to use for bandaging." As Jack rushed to do this, Gibbs did all that he could at the moment to help her. He wondered who she was and why she was in such horrible condition. When Jack came back with the things Gibbs asked for, he stood there and watched, wondering about who she was and how she got into that fight in the first place. He noticed she looked so peaceful and calm just lying there, He also noticed how beautiful she looked with her long black hair hanging limply around her face. He snapped out of it when Gibbs yelled, "Jack snap out of it and help me if you want her to live!" Jack rushed over and helped Gibbs for the next three hours to keep her alive and her fever down.

That night she slept in Jack's bed and Jack stayed up pretty much all night watching her, for even the slightest sign of recovery. He also noticed how, even though he didn't know her name or anything about her, he was strangely attracted to her. This was the last thing he thought about before drifting off to a light sleep.

As the sun rose the following morning Jack woke up and saw that the girl was starting to regain some of her color, and after about an hour had she started to moan and half open her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked confused and light headed.

"Your aboard the _Black Pearl_, luv, 'ow ye feelin'?"

"Please don't hurt me anymore, I'll give you anything..." She said as she became feverish again but this time it was even worse than the first time. She just lay there with her huge green eyes wide open, mumbling things no one really understood. Jack started to get worried and went over to comfort her

"It's gonna be alright, luv, ol' Jack won't let anybody hurt ye, its gonna be alright..."

_The girl sat alone in her room, which happened to be in a Mansion close to the governor's house in Port Royal. "Azriel, come downstairs, Sam is will be here soon to meet you."_

"_Dad I told you I'm not doing an arranged marriage, and you won't make me" she said as she sat in her room with the door locked._

"_Azriel! GET DOWN HERE THIS SECOND, you will not make your fiancée wait to meet you"_

"_HE IS NOT MY FIANCEE, I WILL NOT MARRY HIM"_

"_Your going to marry him and that's final, he is from a high class, wealthy family, and he has asked for your hand in marriage, so that is what you are going to give him."_

"_It's my hand and I will not give it to him just because he is wealthy, so leave me be or I will run away and go find someone I'm actually in love with to marry."_

"_Azriel you are being a big disgrace to this family, if you will not go be part of his family, you will not be part of this family either." Her father said that in an angered tone, and left her alone. She was sobbing by now, and had started packing her things to leave, because she just couldn't go on with marrying him. _

_That night, she got her things together and left her house to go find somewhere else to live, which turned out to be hopeless and she ended up spending the night in an alley. The next day she wondered around some more and got lost in a shadier part of town, where the drunks and pirates would come and hang out. Most people never wondered into that part of the island so it was very quiet. She found an old, abandoned house to hang out in for a while, but that night her life would change forever. "Well, Brian, what do ye know, we got ourselves a visitor." A burly, well built man said to his thuggish drunk looking friend. Then they both laughed which sent chills down Ariel's spine as the two men went and grabbed her. Fear filled her eyes and she screamed and thrashed for what seemed like hours but it all was in vain, as the men carried her up and locked her in a room by herself for that night._

_The next day they came back, and gagged her, and before she knew it she was knocked out. The men carried her down to a dock and took her aboard a pirate ship, named the Ruby Sword. She was locked in a cabin as they set sail and about an hour later she awoke. When she awoke she managed to ungag herself and move about some, until the captain came in to inspect her. "Well by the looks of you the crew is gonna have a good time tonight" with this he let out a spine-tingling laugh, as she started screaming and trying to leave. He just grabbed her and started toward the deck._

"_Lookie 'ere boys, we got ourselves a plaything." The whole crew started laughing and smirking at each._

"_Give 'er over hear I wanna have a shot at it!" One crewmember shouted._

"_Hold up everyone will 'ave a chance with her" and with this she started screaming, but her screams were muffled because she had been regaged._

"_She's a feisty one though so lets make it easy for all ye boys and strip her right here! Whichever of ye gents get to 'er first get the pleasure of doing it!" With this they all rushed up and started grabbing at her dress and corset until she was just about fully stripped. With that she was ungaged and dragged into a room, which only the begging of the worst night of her life. She screamed help and thrashed about wildly until she tired herself out so much she just passed out. When she awoke she noticed all the men were having hangovers from all the rum the night before so she went and found some clothes, and quietly climbed overboard and swam about a mile into Tortuga. She managed to stay unnoticed for about a week, but in the tavern one night a crewmember spotted her and started the horrible fight that Jack had seen..._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

**Authors Note: Finally I'm done with the second chapter, hope you liked it, please review and give suggestions! The third chapter is on the way so just wait and see what happens!**


	3. Boarding Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I own all the characters I made, well obviously but ya anyway on with the story...**

Jack sat there watching the girl toss and turn, all while screaming. He felt so helpless watching her and not being able to do anything about it. "Gibbs, get in here!"

"Ay' Captain?"

"Watch the girl, so I can go get some rum"

"Ay' Captain!" Then Jack walked into the same tavern where he had got her and bought five bottles of rum to take back to the ship, because he was starting to feel sober, and he hated being sober. "_Tis' no fun at all" _he thought to himself.

When he got back to the ship, the girl was just calming down and about to wake up. "'Ello, luv! Can you hear me alright?"

"Y-Yes...please don't 'urt me" she said in tears.

"Now lookie 'ere, poppet, I have spent the past three days sitting in here waiting for you to get better. Just because I'm a pirate, doesn't mean I'm 'eartless"

"But, but the bar and the fight, and the... the captain?" She said whispering, as if she was afraid someone would here.

"Luv, just put that all behind ye, for I am Captain Jack Sparro' and won't let nobody 'urt ye. Now 'ow are ye feeling?"

"Umm b-better" she said still in shock of all that had happened, "Thank you for saving me Captain Sparrow, I don't know 'ow I can ever repay you."

"Well let's start off by tellin' me your name"

"Azriel"

"Well then, Azriel, would ye like to stay aboard my fabulous ship, the Black Pearl, or would you like to go back out into Tortuga?"

"If you don't mind, could I stay on your ship, I-I don't want them to find me again"

"Well, luv, ye can stay on my ship, under one condition, tell me how such a pretty little thing, such as yer self ended up in a such a place as Tortuga, with such a rough crew." With that she went on explaining to him everything that happened from the arranged marriage, to the ship, and ended with the fight.

"That's 'orrible, luv, an arranged marriage. No one should be forced to marry, they should go with the one their heart leads them to." He said with a seductive smile that made her blush.

"So I can stay then?"

"Of course, luv! Only ye will 'ave to sleep in here with me, or you could sleep out with the crew, who 'aven't seen sometin' as pretty as you for a while..." she mouthed an "O" and got a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, luv yer safe with me, I wouldn't do anything to ye after all ye 'ave been through, at least not until ye want me to" he said with that same seductive charming smile that made her blush and giggle out loud, before she could help it. Then she looked embarrassed and he just smiled again.

"So I'll take that as an ok?"

"Yes, Captain, I will stay with you"

"Alrighty then! Now that all the arrangements are made, let me go tell the crew we'll set sail tomorrow." And with that he walked out of the room leaving Azriel to think. She couldn't believe she had just agreed to sail and share a room with a pirate after what the other pirates had done to her. She just felt there was something different about this pirate, plus he had made her laugh for the first time in who knows how long. As she was thinking she realized how hungry she was, and decided to get up and go find the galley. When she got up she realized she wasn't in her own clothes, and wondered who had changed her. She put this behind her and continued to try and find the galley. As she wondered around she was deep in thought and got herself lost. She winded up walking down into a rum cellar, and when she went back up to the door it had locked...

**A/N: This chapter was kind of short to, but I am trying to add at least one or two chapter a day, so keep reading and please review! **


End file.
